User talk:Edlittle
The page you made was moved to User:Edlittle/sandbox. --Fyren 15:04, 24 February 2007 (CST) char names Inferiority complex much? Next time sign your post by using 4 of these ~, and I just like to go with my shortness. If I could, I would change my names to something like Ed Tank, Ed Arrowdude, Ed Spearchucker. Edlittle 11:17, 11 March 2007 (CDT) herro its kiz :D Hey AF, I thought it was you. I saw you reference me on your userpage :) Edlittle 13:04, 11 March 2007 (CDT) Omgwtf0r Saw you in hell's :) --Turaak 18:12, 11 March 2007 (CDT) I wasn't there today :O But I know you saw me yesterday :) Edlittle 18:17, 11 March 2007 (CDT) Harr Eh Ed, I've just about started setting up my page, been borrowing some code from ya if you don't mind. I seem to have the stupidest issue with my char pictures not showing up (on my end at least). Any ideas? Enigma 14:57, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Well, I seem to be able to see your characters. Not much I can suggest. I like the user page Edlittle 18:43, 13 March 2007 (CDT) OK I'll take it my funky PC is acting up again. Enigma 00:34, 14 March 2007 (CDT) whats yoonz been up to btw the swordie thing is illusionary weaponry it looks hawt kizzer Ize beenz upz to...getting my ranger through NF, finally got VwK for my rit. Working on a para that will get survivor. Definitely trying to get my ranger to DoA so me and Jammi can 55/famine DoA. Just gotta get famine first... Oh ya, if you want to go the the next line, you either have to type br in <>, or hit enter twice. Edlittle 22:44, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Running I can now do the drok's run for 3.5k, and camp rankor to grotto with 5 stops for 10k, just pm me. Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:26, December 1, 2010 (UTC)